Groudon
|-|Base Form= |-|Primal Form= Summary Groudon (Japanese: グラードン Groudon) is a Ground Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Kyogre and Rayquaza, Groudon is a part of the weather trio. Groudon possesses the ability to expand continents. In ancient times it came in conflict with Kyogre, a Pokémon with the ability to expand the oceans. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-C Name: Groudon Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, their remake Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Gender: Genderless Age: Several millions of years old Classification: Pokémon, Continent Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Super-Ancient Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Manipulation of Rock, Earth, Fire, Magma, Lightning, Weather Manipulation in its presence (intense heat and sunlight), Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Electric Type moves | Same as base but to a greater degree, and with additional ability to completely negate Water-based attacks and an immunity to burns. Attack Potency: Moon level (The Sun it created can release a beam with this much energy. Stated in the legend to have raised continents). | At least Moon level Speed: Unknown, likely around the same speed as its Primal form, perhaps lower | [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/pokemon-omega-ruby-eat-your-heart-out-reshiram.24970/ Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 6124.33)] Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class NJ (In its fight against Kyogre, they destroyed and created continents) | At least''' Class NJ''' Durability: Moon level (Took beatings from Kyogre who is its equal) | At least Moon level Stamina: Quite high (Was able to fight against its rival, Kyogre, for days) Range: Extended melee range; ranges from meters to kilometers with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: Red Orb (Allows it to immediately undergo Primal Reversion) Intelligence: High, as it was able to survive throughout its fight against Kyogre for days, and find certain places to hide itself from most to find it, and use its own attacks to their fullest effect. Weaknesses: It is weak to Water, Grass, and Ice Type moves though the intense sunlight Drought brings reduces the effectiveness of Water Type moves. Is prone to blind rage. Drought can't activate during heavy rain or when a mysterious air current appears. | Weak to Ground Type moves and is especially weak to Water Type moves, however the intense sunlight Desolate Land brings completely nullifies Water Type moves. Remains prone to blind rage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all the moves Groudon can use. *'Drought:' Summons harsh sunlight when it starts to battle. The harsh sunlight can strengthen any Fire Type attacks while also weakening any Water Type attacks in the battle; it can also allow the move Solar Beam to be used instantly. *'Desolate Land:' For Primal Groudon only. Affects weather and nullifies any Water Type attacks. *'Eruption:' Groudon launches multiple fiery rocks up into the air from its mouth that rain down on the opponent. *'Precipice Blades:' Groudon manipulates the earth, causing multiple spears of land to stab the opponent that explode upon contact. *'Thunder:' Groudon fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body that can cause paralysis. *'Hyper Beam:' Groudon charges a black and purple orb of energy in its mouth which it then fires off as a beam. Unlike most Pokémon Groudon does not appear to need to recharge afterwards. Key: Base Form | Primal Groudon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Monsters Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Energy Users